He Doesn't Care
by purplehanyou15
Summary: He was the one who broke it off in order to protect her. But when he sees her with someone else, why is it that his demon blood rises?


_He Doesn't Care: He was the one who broke it off in order to protect her. But when he sees her with someone else, why is it that his demon blood rises?_

This story is a birthday present for my friend Wolf Blossom. Happy Birthday!

He Doesn't Care

His ears twitched a bit as he folded his arms across his chest. He could hear the sound of her car pulling up in the driveway. He could hear the sound of her opening and closing the door from behind her. He could hear the footsteps approaching the front porch in rhythmic movement. He could smell the happiness that seemed to radiate from her. The sound of the doorbell rand and he stood up from the couch and walked towards the front door.

Opening it he was greeted by her smile. A smile that melted his heart, even though he wouldn't admit it out loud.

He stepped to the side to let her in walking towards the living room and taking a seat on her favorite spot. He closed the door and locked it. He put his hands in his pants pocket, something he did often.

"So what is that you wanted to talk about Inuyasha?" she looked up at him her brown eyes gazing into his amber ones.

Inuyasha walked towards the window near the kitchen, peering out of the curtains. Probably gathering his thought and trying to figure how he was going to put them in words.

Kagome noticed Inuyasha's hesitation and stood up and walked over towards him, wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her head against the lining of his back.

"What is it Inuyasha? You can tell me." Her voice was soft and comforting, something that he didn't need at the time.

Inuyasha pulled Kagome's arms from around his waist and turned her around so the two could look at each other.

"I don't need all of this Kagome. It's hard enough as it is."

Kagome tilted her head to the side with a look of confusion that was evident on her face.

"Kagome I don't know how to say this so I'm just gonna come out and say it." Inuyasha could smell the worry in her scent.

"What are you saying Inuyasha?" her eyes widen in realization. "Wait; don't tell me that you are breaking up with me."

Inuyasha let out a sigh. "It's for the best."

Kagome raised a brow. "It's for the best? What type of excuse is that?"

"It isn't an excuse Kagome. I'm telling you the truth."

"Oh so all of a sudden you want to break up with me just because it's for the best. I know you can come up with something a little more convincing than that."

"Why do you have to be so difficult Kagome? Can't you just accept it and get over it?" his voice held irritation in it.

"I can't believe you just asked me that question. Get over it?! Inuyasha we have been dating since high school and you're telling me to accept that and get over it."

"See you don't even have to be all dramatic. Is that even necessary? You are being so difficult right now."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha in disbelief. "I can't believe that you have the audacity to call me difficult, when you are the one breaking up with me."

"Feh whatever." Inuyasha folded his arms across his chest, showing that he didn't care.

Kagome stepped towards Inuyasha, anger filling in her eyes. "There must be a reason for why you're breaking up with me. Now tell me, what is it?"

Inuyasha let out a sigh running his hands through his hair. "You know what Kagome I was getting tired of you. You were becoming way too clingy and you're always around me. And besides…I found someone else."

Kagome felt as the wind had been knocked out of her as her eyes widen. "You've been…cheating on me?" her voice was filled with shock.

Inuyasha smirked. "I'm surprised that you didn't catch on Kagome. You're supposed to be a miko, being perspective should be a common trait." He knew that saying this would rile her up.

Kagome swung her hand back as far as she could and slapped Inuyasha with all the power that she could luster.

"How dare you say that Inuyasha? You inconsiderate jerk."

Inuyasha head went back a little due to the force of the slap. He tilted his head and looked at Kagome with a wicked grin. "As long as Kikyo is with me…

Kagome stopped him mid sentence. Her eyes were wide now with surprise, shock and utter disbelief.

"You cheated on me with Kikyo." It was more of a statement rather than a question.

Inuyasha didn't say anything. He just kept that smirk plastered on his face, irritating Kagome all the more.

Kagome could feel the tears form in her eyes, yet she refused to let him know how much it hurts. How much she loved him.

"I can't believe this Inuyasha. As long as we have been together, you would be reduced to a cheater." She chuckled a bit. Something that Inuyasha wasn't expecting.

"Fine if that's what you want to do. Then consider me out of your life for good." Her voice was calm as she stared at Inuyasha.

"That's fine with me." He replied coldly.

That was nearly a year ago and the memory still replayed over and over in Inuyasha's head. But it was for the best. He did it to protect her. So things turned out the way he wanted them to be.

His cell phone was ringing on the kitchen counter and he walked over to get it. He looked at the caller ID and it read Miroku.

"Hello."

"Hey Inuyasha, what are you doing later on tonight?"

Inuyasha scratched his head. Nothing in particular coming to mind.

"Nothing why?"

"I'm throwing a birthday party for Sango and I wanted you to come."

Inuyasha stopped in his tracks. Miroku was throwing his girlfriend Sango a birthday party. And Sango was best friends with Kagome, his ex. So more than likely she would be there as well.

"Kagome's going to be there too huh?"

"Now why did you bring Kagome up Inuyasha?"

"Because I know how you are Miroku. We've been broken up for almost a year and we're not getting back together."

Miroku laughed. "I didn't say anything about you and her getting back together."

"But she's going to be there and I know my face is the last face she wants to see."

"Well you did do her wrong. I thought that Sango was going to kill you when she found out."

"Sango probably doesn't want to see me there either."

"Oh she's over it now. But you'll never know with Sango."

Inuyasha let out a sigh." Yeah that makes me feel so much better now." Miroku could hear the sarcasm in his voice.

"Well it has been a year now hasn't it. Kagome might have found someone else."

Inuyasha balled his hand into a tight fist. The thought of Kagome with someone else bothered him a bit. But he had to remember that he was the one who broke it off with her.

"Yeah that would be good." Inuyasha lied through his teeth.

"So are you coming or what?"

After a few seconds of silence Inuyasha finally agreed to come. Which Miroku already knew he would come when he figured that Kagome was going to be there as well.

"Well I'll see you then. Remember it starts at 8:00 at Tachibana Hotel."

Inuyasha wrote down the information and hung up the phone. He still debated over showing up, but he did give Miroku his word that he would be there.

****

The party was already underway as the friends and guest arrived at Sango's birthday party. The decorations were beautiful and balloons, candles, confetti and other birthday material were adorned around the entire room.

Inuyasha had arrived 20 minutes early due to Miroku wanting him to help with some of the catering that was being done.

"This is a great place to have a party at." Azuna said. She was a friend of Sango and Kagome.

"Yeah when Miroku wants something to go out with a bang, he doesn't fail in the bang department." Inuyasha said as he carried in the last of the food in and placed it on the tables.

"So are you here with Kagome. Are the two of you back together?"

Inuyasha's ears twitched from Kagome's name as he remained silent.

"Oh so Inuyasha doesn't have anything to say." She elbowed him in the side playfully.

"Whatever Azuna. I've moved on and so has Kagome."

"Umm hmm, sure you have."

"Aren't you supposed to be a hostess or something? Quit chit-chatting with me and do your job."

Azuna laughed at Inuyasha's irritation. "Okay you don't have to get all bent out of shape about it." She walked off with a smile on her face.

Inuyasha was finished with placing the food in their respectable places and went to get him something to drink. "I wonder how long I have to stay here?" he thought to himself as he scanned the room, observing the people in there.

His ears twitched as he sniffed the air and inhaled a familiar scent. The scent that drove his senses crazy. The one person that could make him react like this.

Instantly he found her walking in the room with a smile plastered on her face. She was glowing more than ever. She had on a baby doll dress that fitted her perfectly with some flats on.

Inuyasha smirked to himself. "Always wearing something casual yet sexy." His thoughts were interrupted when a mystery person revealed himself beside Kagome. Inuyasha raised a brow in curiosity as the he reached for Kagome's hand, intertwining his fingers with hers.

He couldn't help but to let out a low growl of anger as it consumed him like a tidal wave.

"**Who the hell is he?"** his demon growled menacingly.

"Hey everyone get into your respectable places." Azuna announced. "Sango and Miroku are on their way to the room."

Everyone scattered quickly yet quietly to their respectable places as Azuna walked over towards the light switch. She looked back to see if everyone had found a spot to hide, before turning the lights out. "Now everyone, as soon as I turn the lights back on, you all jump up and say 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY SANGO'

There was a couple of snickering and giggling coming from the room, but everyone held their own until Miroku arrived with an unsuspecting Sango.

"Miroku." Sango's voice asked with uncertainty. "Why are we at a hotel? I thought you said that we had reservations for Chez Pierre."

"I know someone here and I had forgotten to get something from him. He said that it was in this room." Miroku opened up the door and the two walked in.

Azuna flipped on the lights and everyone stood to their feet yelling "HAPPY BIRTHDAY SANGO!"

Sango face was filled with utter surprise as she looked around and saw many familiar faces.

"Oh my goodness." She covered her mouth with her hand. "You all threw me a surprise birthday party." She looked at Miroku with tears glistening in her eyes.

"You deserve it Sango my dear. Happy Birthday." He gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Sango smiled as she returned her attention to the guest.

"Come on Sango it's time to celebrate!" Azuna said walking towards her handing her a gift.

"Yeah." Sango smiled.

The party went by smoothly as Sango enjoyed every bit of the spotlight. The food was delectable coming from the finest gourmet chef in the city. Presents were everywhere ranging from books to clothes and money.

"We got you good didn't we?" Kagome said as she poked the birthday girl in the side. Sango jumped from her touch and turned around to see her best friend.

"Kagome!" she hugged her. "When did you get here?"

"I've been here for a while, but since Azuna wanted to partake in the festivities and opening presents I didn't get to greet you. But anyways Happy Birthday girl." Kagome pulled out a small box from her pocket.

Sango took the gift and immediately sat down her drink. She opened the box to reveal a beautiful tennis bracelet. "Oh my goodness Kagome, it's beautiful. You shouldn't have."

Kagome smiled. "Come on Sango you're my best friend you deserve it"

Sango hugged her friend tightly. "You're the best Kagome." She pulled away and realized that a guy was standing next to Kagome.

"Who is he?"

"Oh." Kagome said looking up at him. "This is my date, Kouga Wolf. Kouga as you already know this is my best friend Sango."

"Pleasure meeting you Ms. Sango and happy birthday." He pulled out a card and handed it to Sango.

"Oh that's sweet of you Kouga, but you didn't have to."

"I wanted to; any friend of Kagome's deserves something also. Today is your special day and you should enjoy it." His voice held sincerity in it.

Sango smiled nodding her head. "Yeah your right. Kagome this one right here is a keeper."

Kagome blushed a bit at her comment. "Well Sango I hope that you have a great birthday party." She kissed her friend on the cheek.

"You're leaving?"

"Yes Kouga and I have a date."

Sango nodded her head. "Thanks for coming you two. And nice meeting you Kouga."

"Same here Sango." He extended his hand to shake hers.

Inuyasha was standing on the far side of the room, talking to some of the guys at the party. He sniffed the air trying to capture Kagome's scent but it was getting fainter by the minute.

Miroku walked towards him with a glass in his hand. "What's the matter with you?"

"Nothing." His ears twitched again, trying to locate Kagome's voice from the crowd.

"Your looking for Kagome aren't you?" he knew the obvious.

"Not likely."

"Then what's up with the jumpy movements? And besides Kagome's been gone for over an hour."

Inuyasha eyes widen. "What!"

"Yeah." Miroku took a sip from his drink. "I thought that you would have noticed with you having heightened senses and all."

That was all Inuyasha needed to hear, as he quickly sprinted out of the room, leaving the hotel in record time.

Sango approached Miroku with a look of concern and understanding. "So he's finally left huh?"

"Yes."

"You know Inuyasha can be real dense at times, but he does still have feelings for her."

"Yeah I guess denial can be a double edged sword. You think he will win her back?" Miroku asked looking down at his girlfriend.

"If you were able to get me, than I'm sure he won't have a problem with that." She smirked as she kissed him on the lips.

Inuyasha followed Kagome's scent it was somewhat difficult with the fact that there were so many other scents as well. But he could decipher her scent above anything else. Her scent was the combination of multiple, alluring scents; freesia, honeysuckle, lavender and vanilla. An intoxication to his senses that clouded his thinking at times. He finally pinpointed her scent and it was at the local movie theatre.

That's when it hit him. She was with that guy! Who the hell was he? And more importantly what was he to Kagome?

****

Kagome and Kouga had left the movie theatre around 11:45, not suspecting the presence of Inuyasha being nearby watching them. The ride home was rather enjoyable for the two both discussing the movie and all the twist and turns in it.

"I like that one part when that dude just jumped from the top of that building and those guys thought that he was out of his mind." Kagome said recalling that scene and laughing a bit.

"Yeah he had them fooled. I guess those are the perks in being something that nobody thinks exists." He smirked at her.

"Yeah." Kagome said as the two continued to talk about the movie some more.

Kouga made it to Kagome's place pulling up in her driveway, turning the engine off; he turned towards Kagome his turquoise eyes piercing into her brown ones.

"I really had a good time tonight Kagome."

"I did too Kouga. Tonight was fun I really enjoyed myself."

"I'm glad you did and thanks for inviting me to Sango's birthday party."

"No problem."

"Well you better get going it is getting late." He said as he leaned over and gave Kagome a peck on the cheek.

Kagome exited the car and walked towards the front door. Kouga stayed making sure that she entered inside her house safely before starting the car and driving off.

Kagome locked the door from behind her and kicked off her flats. She ran her hand through her hair and turned on the light switch in the living room as she rested on the couch. Her body was somewhat sore from the events of the day. She never thought that she would get this exhausted but she guessed it caught up with her, one way or another.

"A nice shower doesn't sound bad right about now." She smiled to herself as she sat up walking upstairs.

She entered inside the bathroom and approached the tub; pulling the shower curtain back she turned the water nozzle and flipped the metal handle that kept the water in the shower nozzle from running down, resulting in her getting her hair wet a bit.

"Ahh!" Kagome screamed a bit as the cold water splashed on her and she pulled away from the shower.

Kagome headed towards the hall closet and grabbed a dry off towel and a bathing towel. She returned back towards the bathroom, stripping down until she was bare and entered inside the tub the warm waters hitting her feet as she entered.

Kagome had her eyes closed as she let the droplets of water hit every part of her body and massage it with its heat. The water really rejuvenated her body as she leaned her head against the tile on the wall.

"I wonder if this is how it feels like when you are getting a massage or at a spa." She wondered to herself as she grabbed the shower gel that was right beside her and applied some on the towel and began to wash her body.

Kagome let out subtle moans as the water hit certain spots on her body. It was barely above a whisper as she closed her eyes finally relaxing in the shower.

"You really shouldn't be making those noises; you don't know how sexy you sound." The familiar voice said whispering in her ear.

Kagome screamed and jumped at the same time, as she pulled back and hit whoever it was that was in her house.

"What the…" she scrambled to get out of the shower and almost slipped due to her slippery feet. She raced to the door and opened it but was quickly pulled back when she felt strong arms circle around her waist.

"Let go of me you pervert." She screamed but was silenced when she felt a pair of lips on the nape of her neck.

"Now why would I do that?"

Kagome recognized that voice immediately and looked up. "Inuyasha?"

He looked down at her and smirked. "Happy to see me?"

Kagome smiled and to Inuyasha's surprise he thought that she was going to welcome him with open arms. Instead she elbowed him in the stomach with as much force as she could summon and once his grip around her waist had faltered she sprinted out of the bathroom and into her own room. She grabbed the towel and wrapped it around her. Turning around she was face to face with Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha what are you doing here?" she questioned.

"Kagome I need to talk to you."

"You have to talk to me." She raised a brow. "Don't hold your breath Inuyasha. You haven't spoken with me in almost a year. Why do you pop up now?"

Inuyasha didn't say anything. Not that he didn't have anything to say but Kagome was only in a towel and revealing beautiful flesh. Her flesh.

Kagome knew what Inuyasha was staring at and it caused her to blush with anger. "I'm calling the police." Kagome tried to walk past Inuyasha but Inuyasha reached over and grabbed her by the wrist.

"Let go of me Inuyasha"

"One question though who was that guy you were with?"

Kagome looked at him in confusion. "What guy?"

"Don't act as if you don't know Kagome. I can smell him all over you before you took a shower. Now it's subtle, but I can still smell him. So who is he to you? I've seen you two leave the movie theatre."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha mouth agape. "You've been watching me?"

"Feh that isn't important right now Kagome. Now answer the question."

"I don't think that's none of your business Inuyasha. As you seem to temporarily forget, we're not together."

"Stop trying to change the subject now tell me who is he?"

"That's none of your business as I told you before."

"It is my business, that's why I'm here now."

"No you're here so I can press charges on your butt for invasion of privacy, sexual assault, and trespassing. Now let go of me Inuyasha!" she tried to pull away from his grip.

"No."

"I said let go!"

"Kagome I want you."

Kagome was taken back. "What are you talking about Inuyasha?"

"I want you back." She could feel his breath tickling her neck as he spoke.

"You want me back. Inuyasha then why did you break up with me in the first place?"

"I did it to protect you."

"Protect me. What do you mean protect me?" Kagome was wiggling from his grasp causing Inuyasha to let out a low growl.

"I was protecting you just know that."

"Let go of me Inuyasha, I've moved on and so should you. Where is your girlfriend Kikyo at huh?" she pulled back a bit.

Inuyasha remembered that he told her that he was with Kikyo. Kagome pulled away as she was a couple of feet away from Inuyasha. A good enough distance between the two.

"Now you remember. Now get out of my house before I call the police." Kagome said angrily.

"Well your gonna have to call the police cause I'm not going anywhere until I get you back."

"I don't want you Inuyasha. I stopped wanting you when you left me." She was walking back creating a greater distance between the two of them.

Inuyasha smirked as his eyes pierced into hers. It wasn't a look that he usually gave her. This once held more passion and desire within his amber orbs. He advanced towards her one step at a time.

"You don't want me huh?" his voice was getting lower by the second. Kagome didn't know when her room became that small but she could feel her back hit the back of the cold wall as Inuyasha was advancing towards her.

"No I don't want you." Kagome tried to keep her voice even. "I think that was more than obvious when you left me. Now get out of here Inuyasha."

"I don't think that is an option right now." He was closing the gap between him and Kagome. Without notice Inuyasha had Kagome cornered Kagome on the wall, both his hands on either side of her face cornering her in.

"Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha didn't give her time to say anything else as his lips crashed against hers in a soft kiss. Kagome was struggling against Inuyasha's lips not wanting to give in. Inuyasha coaxed his lips against hers trying to get her to comply but she wasn't. He could feel and smell the hesitation coming from her. He licked her bottom lip; something from past experiences with her caused her to moan lightly opened her mouth slightly. Inuyasha quickly darted his tongue inside tasting her sweetness and claiming dominance.

Kagome tried to resist Inuyasha's kisses. This wasn't what she wanted. She screamed out in her head to stop, but her heart wasn't listening. It wanted this, craved it. To have his mouth on hers moving against each others. Savoring his taste keeping it to memory.

But her mind finally snapped back as she pulled away, gasping for air that she had lost due to the kiss. Inuyasha started to trail his kisses from the lining of Kagome's jaw and trailed down to the nape of her neck. Kissing on the skin that was at the junction of her shoulder and her neck. His eyes flickered red a bit as he knew that would be the spot were he would mark her at.

"Inuyasha stop this you know better than I do that this isn't right." Kagome moaned as Inuyasha continued his sensual kisses to her skin. It was unimaginably desirable and Kagome was doing everything humanly possibly to contain her moans.

Inuyasha pulled away from her and stared at her intently his gaze unwavering on her. "Why are you resisting so much Kagome? Why can't you just admit that you want this just as much as I do?"

"Because I don't. At one point I would have loved for you to come back to me, wanting me again. But that Kagome is gone, she has moved on with her life."

"Is that so you can really say that what we have is really gone"

Kagome pressed her hands against Inuyasha's chest pushing him away from her. Being close to him like this made her weak and clouded her judgment. She had to think rationally for the both of them. Especially with her only being in a towel that covered her naked body underneath.

Inuyasha didn't move an inch as he kept her caged between wall and himself. She wasn't going anywhere.

"So Kagome, you're telling me that you don't feel anything when we kissed."

Kagome turned her head to the side not wanting to look at him neither did she want to answer the question.

"Your hesitation speaks volumes you know that right."

"I'm not hesitating." She snapped looking back at him, her eyes ablaze. But quickly averted her eyes elsewhere.

"Looks like I made the girl shy." He chuckled a bit to himself.

Kagome tilted her head looking at him. "I'm not shy Inuyasha. I'm just uncomfortable with you pinning me to the wall against my will.

"So it's against your will now?" he raised a brow as waited to watch her reaction now.

"Yes can't you see what predicament we are in now? No scratch that look at what position you have me in."

Inuyasha looked down and smirked. "I can imagine more pleasurable positions that we could be in."

Kagome face turned red at the last comment Inuyasha said. She was slowly digging herself in a deeper hole. One in which she wasn't sure that she would come out of.

"Now Inuyasha this is the last time I am going to ask you nicely. Let go of me and leave this isn't going anywhere. So why don't you just give up."

Inuyasha leaned closer to Kagome his face inching closer to her face. Kagome closed her eyes expecting him to press his lips against hers. But what she felt was something completely different. She could feel him nibble on her ear, causing her arousal to spike up a bit.

"And this is the last time I'm going to tell you Kagome, admit it; you want me to do this. In fact you are screaming for me to do this, aren't you?" he let the tip of his fang nip at her earlobe with enough pressure that caused her to let out a moan.

Kagome pressed her body against Inuyasha's wanting to create some type of a distance at least some space, but she wasn't expecting the response that Inuyasha was going to do.

Without her notice, Inuyasha pinned both of her arms against the walls with his, his leg in between her legs. From the force and speed of the movement, the towel that was covering Kagome's body was slowly dragging off of Kagome's body revealing her beautiful breast.

Inuyasha's eyes flashed red again, the demon in him fighting to gain control. But Inuyasha held it back not wanting it to result to that. He had to first make Kagome beg for this.

Inuyasha pressed his body against Kagome's having her breast crash against his chest. Kagome could feel heat running through a number of places, as Inuyasha's lips grazed her neck. The slightest touch of her skin against his mouth was pure ecstasy, as bolts of passion ran through his veins.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome started but only to find that his lips crashed on hers in a heated kiss. The kiss began to grow stronger and wilder, causing an eruption of pent up emotions to consume the two into oblivion. Inuyasha licked the bottom of Kagome lips begging for entrance wanting to bask in her sweet cavern once more. Kagome obliged quickly as he darted his tongue getting as much as Kagome as he possibly could and then some.

Moans escaped out her his mouth as she could feel Inuyasha release his hold on her hands and slide them down slowly yet rather provocatively down the outlining of her body, until he reached her waist and gripped it possessively. He could still feel the fabric of the towel against his body. He moved away from her body in a brief second and he tossed the towel to the far corner of the room. Closing back the space between and still keeping his lips pressed on her, he felt the heat radiating from her body like a blazing inferno. After what seemed to be an eternity of non stop kissing, Inuyasha broke the kiss for the lack of oxygen. He trailed his kisses down to her lower chin, flickering his tongue over the lining of her jaw.

Kagome could feel the room spinning and yet she felt naturally high. She could feel him gripping her waist tighter.

She felt his breath tickle her ear again as he whispered. "Let's take this somewhere more comfortable." The huskiness was definitely apparent there. In one quick swoop, Inuyasha picked her up bridal style and carried her to her bed. He laid her body down gently marveling at her beauty.

Kagome realized that she was naked and Inuyasha was examining her entire body. Self-conscious about how she looked, she immediately covered herself, protecting herself in a sense. She was still a virgin after all.

Inuyasha grabbed her hands pulling them away and whispered in her ear. "Why would you want to cover up a body as beautiful as yours? You're perfect."

Kagome couldn't help but to blush at his statement as he kissed her lips softly. He moved his hand to touch the circumference of her breast. It was perfect not too big, were he couldn't hold all of it in his hand nor was it small were he couldn't work with it. It was perfect. Everything on her was perfect. He began to knead it with is his hands causing her to gasp from his touch. He continued his assault as he moved his head further down kissing her hot flesh. He came to the abandon breast that craved for attention. He kissed around her breast causing her to moan lightly as it filled his ears. He grazed his tongue over her nipple and immediately it became erect. He loved how it felt and placed his mouth firmly around it. He began to suck on it lightly at first as he continued to knead around her other breast with his hands. Kagome could feel a tightening in the pit of her stomach and she couldn't describe it. It was as if all the passion that she had inside of her, the desire, lust and love she had for him was trying to escape from her body.

She squirmed a bit underneath him as he began to suck her breast more aggressively, causing her body to convulse a bit in ecstasy. He lapped his tongue over her nipple repeatedly and sucking on it as if he was trying to milk her for all that she was worth. Her skin made him ticking bomb. He couldn't get enough of her taste. He could taste the saltiness of sweat yet he could also taste the sweetness of her skin. How the combination of lavender, vanilla and honeysuckle filled his senses to no end. Speeding up his tempo he continued his active assault on both of her breast.

Kagome could feel herself build up with each suck, each rub, and each nibble that it sent her over the edge. She couldn't contain herself as she felt her legs shake a bit. She felt some warmness escape from her nether region and it was sliding down her leg. She didn't know what just happened but she did release something.

The scent hit Inuyasha's nostrils like a stack of bricks, it was damn near mouthwatering. He looked back at Kagome who was panting slightly from her first release. His ears twitched again from the seductiveness of her panting. He could feel himself get hard with every moan that entered his ears. He removed his mouth and hand from both of her breast and brought his face towards hers hovering over her, staring at her intently.

Kagome immediately felt the coolness of the air touching her breast, realizing that Inuyasha removed his heated hand and warm mouth from it. She opened her eyes capturing his amber orbs looking through her brown ones. A faint blush was staining her cheeks as she averted her eyes from his.

Inuyasha placed his fingers underneath her chin turning her face back to his.

"Don't be shy Kagome." He didn't give her time to reply as he bended over and kissed her lower lip. He traced the curves of her body loving how it felt against his calloused fingers. Something about her smooth silky body made him want to pound inside of her but he knew he had to pleasure her first before anything else.

"I guess this is what they mean by foreplay." He said to himself with a smirk gracing his lips.

His finger trailed down to her waist line and he went further down to her mid thigh. He could feel the heat radiating from her inner thigh as he slid his finger further into her. The heat was becoming more heated as he touched her inner fold. This caused Kagome to arch her back unconsciously as she started to squirm a bit. He was touching a spot that no one knew about, only her. He began to pump his finger inside of her in a slow tempo, making sure not to scratch her with his claws. Once making sure that he wouldn't cut any private areas, Inuyasha continued with his assault. The way her walls were pushing against his fingers pulling him deeper as he pulled out a bit caused Inuyasha to keep from grunting. Her muscles were moving exceptionally well against his fingers, and he could only imagine how it would feel when he was inside of her.

As he continued his ministrations on her he could smell the arousal hitting him in the face. This time much stronger than the last. He looked at her face wanting to see the pleasure that he was casting upon her. She bit her bottom lip containing the moans that dared to escape. But the word that she didn't hold back was the repetition of his name.

"Inuyasha…Inuyasha. Oh my goodness Inuyasha!" her calling of his name was sexier with each intake of breath.

Lapping over her folds he went deeper inside her feeling the heat touching his fingers. It was spicy and strong. Inuyasha stroked her clit in rhythmic motions creating a groove that only he knew the tempo to. Kagome let out an moan that was more ragged than his as she buckled her hips against his finger.

He knew he was teasing her but that's what he wanted. He had to make sure that she could handle him later on. He continued to stroke as he played around her clit. Kagome shuddered in delight as she could feel another build up. He could feel it also.

He brought his mouth to her ear and spoke in a low tone. "Come on Kagome, your almost there."

Kagome closed her eyes letting his voice take her places.

"Don't resist it Kagome go ahead and release yourself. I know this feels good." He slowed down the pace, prolonging it purposely.

Kagome wasn't even able to talk after that. It was pure torture but pleasurable torture that she could get used to.

With one final touch on her slit which was the exact spot that Kagome didn't think Inuyasha would know about, she felt her legs buckle as she came again her excess flowing out of her once again. It trickled down Inuyasha's fingers and then onto her legs. Inuyasha removed his fingers from inside her and brought his fingers to his lips. He let his tongue graze his claw and once his tasted it. His eyes grew crimson, she was beyond intoxicating, more mouthwatering than he expected. This was something that far above his expectations of her.

"I must have a taste." His voice was dangerously low as he trailed his kisses further down her body. He reached her breast kissing around them going lower to her stomach. He fondle around her belly button causing her to giggle a bit at her ticklish spot. He smirked against her skin as he trailed his lips further down until he reached her essence the spicy scent was magnified a hundred fold. His eyes flashed red as he stared at her womanhood. He licked his lips ready to taste the essence of her. He brought her leg and placed it over his shoulder.

Kagome looked down in confusion wondering what Inuyasha was doing.

"Inuyasha what are you doing with my leg?"

"You'll see." He growled it out as he grabbed her other one and placed it over the other shoulder.

Her essence was staring him in his face calling him, beckoning him to partake in its delicious flavor. Inuyasha moved his lips closer until he was touching it. Kagome jerked a bit, realizing what he was doing now. Inuyasha darted his tongue inside her, exploring everything about her. She had a taste that was unique and rare, that made him growl in delight to know that he had the chance to taste it. He moved his tongue further inside of her tasting the heat. Tasting her, it was as if the scent of lavender, vanilla and honeysuckle was increased. He wanted to indulge as much as he possibly could.

Kagome couldn't do anything nor could she mumble a word. Only moans escaped her mouth as she arched her back, giving him more access inside of her. He kissed her nether region softly causing Kagome to shutter in delight. He began to dart his tongue in and out of her slit, as if his tongue was doing the actions that his member would be doing momentarily. Teasing her to no end he could taste the sweetness of her. He continued afflicting pleasure throughout her entire body, that she felt herself go limp. But Inuyasha brought her body back to life with his tongue tickling around her sensitive spot. He was getting further inside when he found the true essence of her. He knew that this was the most sacred areas of her body. But that didn't stop him; he tickled around her pearl tongue causing her body to immediately become flushed. He timed the movement of his tongue flickering inside of her with her contractions. It was as if he knew when she was going to explode but prolonged it, making it subside. Kagome couldn't take much more of it. Everything was getting hazy. And Inuyasha sensed that. He decided that his pleasurable torture with her was nearing its end, but he wanted to try one more thing. He did something that would sure enough cause her to explode. He kissed her pearl tongue.

"OH MY GOODNESS! INUUUUUUYASSHHHAA!" she screamed as she jerked and shook her leg. Her excess exited out of her and Inuyasha's mouth was covering it so that it could enter into his mouth with ease.

Kagome breathing became labored as she closed her eyes. The passion was consuming her and she didn't think she had anything left. Inuyasha licked the essence off from her legs down to her calf muscle.

"**It's time to make her ours."** His demon growled with excitement. Inuyasha quickly realized that he still had his clothes on. He immediately snatched his clothes off of his body until the two were completely bare.

"Kagome." He called out to her.

Kagome opened her eyes and looked at him.

"I want to make sure that you want this. I can smell it in your scent that you want this but I want to make sure. Tell me that you want this. If you don't I can leave now." His eyes were full of passion and even love. But her well-being was his top priority. He wouldn't do anything that she wasn't ready for.

She saw his exposed chest and her eyes wandered further down until she saw his full length. Her eyes widen a bit. Would that even get in her all the way? But he did ask her if she wanted this, and that's what touched her the most.

"We've gotten this far. We might as well finish what we started."

Inuyasha smirked as he captured her lips with his in a kiss. Kagome could taster her essence on Inuyasha's lips and that caused her to pull him closer to her. After kissing for what seemed to be forever, Inuyasha pulled away. He straddled her as he gripped her waist with both his hands. He knew that she was still a virgin and her first time would be painful for her. He prepared himself at her entrance looking at the expression on her face.

"Just do it Inuyasha. I'll be okay."

Inuyasha nodded his head and he knew if he entered slowly that she would suffer more, so in one quick thrust he was inside of her, breaking the barrier. He could smell the blood as it crept out of her slightly and he heard the scream that escaped her lips. He silenced her when his mouth covered hers, capturing her cries into his. He lay there still, motionless, waiting for her to adjust around his girth. About a minute or so she started to move against him in her own tempo. Inuyasha moved with her too, wanting to keep a pace that she was comfortable with yet wanting to pound inside of her.

He began to move faster inside of her as his demon blood was beginning to take over. But still even though the passion was immense, she was still so tight. It was as if she was draining the energy out of him, yet that only fueled him even more. He pumped into her in and out and precise intervals causing her to let out both moans of pain and pleasure. Kagome felt as if she was being torn in two. He was extremely big for his age, and it felt that it had expanded even more once he was inside. But the immense pleasure that she was getting was overshadowing her pain. This was exactly what she wanted. She began to gyrate her hips against his. Her breast hitting his naked chest.

Inuyasha pulled Kagome's legs around his waist and placed his hands back on her waist.

"Inuyasha…Inu…yasha this…this feels so good." She moaned as her body was now used to him being inside of her.

He thrusted in and out of her harder and faster. She was approaching her climax as she gripped Inuyasha's back with her hands and dug her fingers into them. Inuyasha grunted a bit but that only caused him to move inside her faster.

"Inuyasha I'm about to explode." She moaned trying to contain herself.

"**Claim her."** His demon blood spoke again as his thrusting was becoming more aggressive in tempo. With the final thrust, Kagome let out a deafening scream as she climaxed. And in an instant Inuyasha eyes turned red and his fangs protrude as he came also, his seed entering inside of her womb. Without further notice Inuyasha bit down on the junction of her shoulder and neck and marked her as his. He bit down on his tongue mixing his blood with hers. He cleaned up the wound as he licked around it. He pulled away from her neck and examined the mark. She definitely belonged to him now.

Kagome was breathing heavily as her she closed her eyes from the pleasure of the night that she shared with Inuyasha. Inuyasha pulled himself out of her and possessively grabbed her by the waist pulling her body closer to him as she rested her head on his arm.

"I thought you didn't care about me" she asked snuggling into his chest.

"What gave you that impression?" he asked kissing her forehead.

"Many things, but I see that I was wrong." She smiled

"So this means Kouga can't have you anymore."

Kagome laughed a bit.

"What are you laughing at?" he raised a brow looking at her.

"Kouga was just my date for Sango's birthday party. He's a friend and besides he goes with my friend Ayame. Looks like I had you jealous."

Inuyasha smirked to himself. "If it wasn't for my jealousy we wouldn't be where we are now."

She nodded her head. "I couldn't agree more. Thanks for being jealous."

Inuyasha was going to say something when he smelt the subtle change in her scent. He smiled as he knew that she was now carrying his pup. He pulled her body closer to his until there was no space between them and grabbed the covers placing them around the two of them. There was going to be nothing to keep him away from her ever again.

Inuyasha kissed Kagome for the last time for the night before whispering. "Mine."

She smiled as sleep consumed her. "Yours."

****

Well I hope you enjoy the story.

And again, Happy Birthday Ria!!


End file.
